


Gift Wrap Mayhem

by rebelmeg



Series: Christmas Card Ficlets [16]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers Family, Christmas, Christmas Presents, Fluff and Humor, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 14:20:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17143355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebelmeg/pseuds/rebelmeg
Summary: Steve observes the various ways a few of his teammates tackle present wrapping.





	Gift Wrap Mayhem

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JustJessica131](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustJessica131/gifts).



> This ficlet is for the fabulous [JustJessica131](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustJessica131)! She requested the prompt “You’re making a mess.” “Shut up and pass me the tape.” “There’s more tape on that present than wrapping paper.” with Tony, Bucky, Steve, and Natasha.

Okay, so a disaster all over the communal living room floor created entirely with gift wrapping supplies was probably something Steve should have anticipated. Silly of him not to expect that, really. He shook the melting snowflakes off his scarf and hat and draped them over the back of the sectional as he leaned against it an surveyed the damage.

“You’re making a mess,” Natasha remarked from her corner of the room, a perfectly folded stack of presents at her side. She was writing out tags for each of the presents in a graceful, curling script with a legit fountain pen, at utter odds to Tony and Bucky.

Tony was occupying most of the space inside the U-shape of the sectional couch, and Bucky was in front of the TV. The two of them were surrounded by mounts of crumpled up wrapping paper, rolls of tape, scissors, and packages of all sizes in plain cardboard boxes with the names of the recipient written on them.

Bucky’s presents looked like he was trying to wrap them nicely, but given the way his hair falling out of a bun, his face was slightly red, and he was all but wrestling some candy cane striped wrapping paper onto a box… he wasn’t doing very well. “Shut up and pass me the tape, Romanoff.”

Tony’s presents, which all looked like they’d basically been wrapped in four layers of wrapping paper with the excess smooshed down, were creating a precarious tower on the couch next to him. “There’s more tape on that present than there is wrapping paper, Buckaroo. That’s wasteful.”

“At least I’m not the one using entire rolls of paper for one present.” Bucky shot back as he flicked some hair out of his face, actually using his foot to hold a flap of wrapping paper down as Natasha pitched a roll of tape at him. “Talk about wasteful.”

“I’m a billionaire, I can afford it. We’ll take it all up on the roof on Christmas day and burn it and roast marshmallows over it, it’s fine.”

Natasha put one last curlicue on the tag she was working on (To Nick, Love from Natasha), and attached it to a package wrapped in Rudolph paper with a length of thin red ribbon. She glanced over at Steve and smirked a little, selecting another tag. “You wanna play too, Steve?”

“Gonna pass this time. Don’t think there’s room for me in this mess anyway.”

“There’s not.” Bucky and Tony said at the same time, both of them tossing a completed present on top of their stacks. Tony’s unstable pile fell over, scattering terribly wrapped packages all over the floor.

“Hey, keep those away or they’ll get mixed up!” Bucky complained as a present wrapped in blue snowman paper bumped against his leg.

“They will not, they’ve got tags.”

Bucky picked up the snowman present and turned it over. “Uh… no they don’t.”

Tony looked up in alarm, his eyes wide. Grabbing the closest package (green and red holly berry paper), he searched it for a tag. There was none.

“Oh, no!”

Steve had to cover his mouth with his hand to keep from laughing aloud.

“Damn it!”

“Gonna have to unwrap them all?” Natasha asked, signing her name with a flourish on a tag for Clint.

Tony glared down at the tagless present in his hand. “Nope. Mystery presents this year everyone. Deal with it.”


End file.
